A Perfect Disaster
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Just a Chair" by BaronessBixen, written by permission. When the truth comes out about Frasier's chair, the aftermath leads to something Niles and Daphne could never have imagined. One-shot. Rating is for mild profanity.


**Author's Note: **I'm so glad I reminded Anika (**BaronessBlixen**) to write "Just a Chair," because the story was even more wonderful than I'd imagined. I felt the need to continue it, and thankfully I got permission to do so. This is what I came up to, and I hope it lives up to the original!

"Are you sure you're all right, Daphne?" Frasier asked.

"Why do you ask?" Daphne answered, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well, you've been acting rather odd this evening, and you keep staring at my chair."

Daphne blushed. "Oh, well, it's such a nice chair. Much better than your father's!"

"It ought to be, for how much it cost!" Martin said.

"Dad, you don't know anything about fine furniture construction. My chair was handmade by master craftsmen. Yours was...well, I don't know how it was made, but I can guarantee whoever made it didn't know a thing about décor!"

"Fras, let me tell you something. I didn't buy that chair because it 'went with the room' or anything like that. I got it 'cause it's damned comfortable. Now that I've got a bullet in my hip, I'm really glad I bought it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Dad." Frasier rolled his eyes. Wanting to change the subject, he turned to his brother. "So, Niles, are you going to get one, too?"

"Well, I had planned on it, but..." Niles cast a nervous glance at Daphne. The truth was, he'd already bought a chair, the one Frasier thought was his.

"But what, Niles? I know you've been jealous ever since I bought that thing!"

Niles opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to find the words. How could he explain that he could no longer afford to buy a chair for himself after replacing his brother's?

Daphne saw her friend struggling. Before she could stop herself, the words were out of her mouth. "Dr. Crane, I broke your chair."

In a state of utter shock, Frasier returned his gaze to his father's healthcare worker. "You what?!"

It was clear to Daphne that there was no going back now. "Well, I couldn't reach that one knickknack of yours while I was dusting, and I thought maybe if I stood on the chair..."

Frasier's blood pressure skyrocketed to the point that he wondered if a heart attack might be imminent. "You used my chair as a step-stool?"

Suddenly, Daphne found herself remembering times when she'd gotten in trouble as a child. She felt small as her boss continued to glare at her.

"Frasier, it was an honest mistake. Daphne never meant to break the chair," Niles said.

"You were part of this, weren't you? That's where the chair came from, right?" Frasier pointed at the chair in question.

Knowing he couldn't lie, Niles merely nodded.

For a few moments, Frasier could do nothing but stare at the two of them in silence. He watched as Niles reached over to gently take Daphne's hand in his. She responded with a grateful smile. Despite his anger, Frasier could see how much his younger brother cared for Daphne.

As the silence in the room continued, Niles began to feel somewhat bold. "Frasier, you have your chair back, and Daphne told the truth. So, really, there's no harm done."

Frasier sighed. "Well, yes, I suppose you're right. I just wish the two of you hadn't tried to hide this from me. What were you thinking?"

"This is all me fault, Dr. Crane, so please don't blame your brother. I was the one who called him after I broke your chair. I just knew you'd be angry, and I didn't want to face you like that. I needed help, and your brother was the first person I thought of."

Niles couldn't help feeling a warmth inside him upon hearing that he'd been the first person on Daphne's mind when she was in trouble.

"Frase, I know Daphne shouldn't have done this," Martin said. "God knows I always taught you two boys to admit when you make a mistake. But I also know how you are when it comes to your precious possessions. I don't really blame Daph for wanting to hide it."

It seemed Frasier was outnumbered. A part of him still wanted to yell at Daphne and make her understand that she'd been very irresponsible, and he probably had every right to fire her. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Like it or not, Daphne was family. And another lesson his father had drilled into him was that part of being a family means getting along with people, even when it isn't easy. "All right, Daphne. I forgive you," Frasier finally said.

All of a sudden, Daphne felt a huge weight lifting off her shoulders. She stood at once and walked around the table to where her boss sat. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I promise I'll be more careful with your things from now on." She kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Daphne. That chair meant a lot to me. I know you and Niles went to a lot of trouble to replace it for me. Thanks, Niles. I guess you'll have to wait a while to buy one for your place now." He gave Niles a grateful handshake.

Niles smiled sadly. "At least until Maris and her lawyers stop trying to take me for every penny I'm worth. But I can't say I regret what I've done."

Frasier followed his brother's gaze over to Daphne. "I guess you don't," he muttered. Somehow, Frasier found himself still feeling relieved that everything was out in the open. "Um, Dad, how about I buy you a beer down at McGinty's?"

Martin was rather surprised at his son's suggestion, but it didn't take long for him to catch on. "If you're buying, I can definitely use a beer!" He got up and followed his son out the door.

"Well, that certainly went better than I thought it was going to!" Daphne said as soon as she and the younger Dr. Crane were alone.

Niles nodded. "I was a little worried about what Frasier might do, but I'm glad he came to his senses."

"So am I! I'd hate to have to write to me mum and tell her I'm out of a job. She'd have a fit!"

"Well, you won't have to do that if I can help it," Niles said. "I wouldn't let Frasier throw you out of here."

Daphne smiled. "You're such a good friend to me. I was nearly out of me mind when I called you, but I just knew you'd help me."

Niles got up and walked toward her. "Daphne, I have to admit that when you called me, you scared me half to death. You said it was an emergency, and I thought something might've happened to you."

"I'm sorry about that," Daphne said, hugging him. "I never even thought about what I was saying."

"It's all right," Niles replied. "I'm just glad you're safe. I don't know what I'd ever do if we lost you...if _I _lost you." He looked into her eyes, falling in love with them all over again.

"Dr. Crane, what are you saying?" Daphne couldn't understand the strange way he was staring at her.

"I'm saying that you mean so much to me. For all you've done for Dad and Frasier, not to mention what you've done for me. I can't thank you enough, Daphne. I love you." He said the words, hardly able to believe he was hearing his own voice. His heart pounded in his ears.

"You love me? You mean you're _in_ love with me, don't you?" Daphne asked. But in her heart, she already knew the answer.

"Very much so," Niles replied, reaching over to brush a lock of hair from her face.

Daphne wondered how her world could've changed so much in just a few minutes. And though she knew it was a lot to take in at once, she wasn't scared. "Well, I'm rather surprised, but I'm happy as well. Throughout this whole thing, you've been right by me side. How can I not love you after that?"

Niles' heart felt lighter than air. "Oh, Daphne. Suddenly, I no longer care if I ever get a chair like Frasier's. I don't need anything else in this world, as long as I've got you in my arms."

Daphne kissed him. The sensation was unlike anything she'd ever imagined. "Oh, Niles. I know I've put you through a lot lately. But I promise, from now on, I'll do me best to make you happy."

"Well, I think you're going to have a hard time making me any happier than I am right now," Niles said with a laugh. He could no longer hold back the urge to kiss her again. As their lips met, Niles remembered how all of this had started, with his brother's broken chair. Funny how that disaster had led to the happiest moment of Niles' entire life.

**The End**


End file.
